


The Songs and the Stories

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andreth and Beril meet the legendary Lady Haleth, and discuss elves, amongst other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songs and the Stories

Andreth balled her hands into fists as she watched the older woman from across the table. Haleth and her people were visiting their settlement, and the house of Beor was not to be seen to leave their friends wanting for anything, her father had said, loudly and cheerfully; a huge feast had been thrown in her honour.   
Andreth knew that Haleth had been younger than she was now when she took up the leadership of her people. Everyone knew that, her story was the stuff of legend, and Andreth felt a quiet awe as she looked across the table to where Haleth was talking animatedly with her sister, the two of them bursting into easy laughter suddenly. Andreth tried to smile, although she had not heard what they were saying. Beril saw her, however, and leaned across to her, smiling too. “My Lady Haleth, have you met my sister Andreth? She is very clever, everyone says so.”  
Andreth blushed a little, looking down and just pulling a braid of her hair out the way as it trailed in a candle flame. The candle flickered, and, reaching out to steady it, Andreth succeeded only in knocking over her glass of wine, which, mercifully, was almost empty. “It’s an honour to meet you, my lady” muttered Andreth, feeling her face flame and cursing her clumsiness. “I’ve heard so much…” she gushed, before stopping herself. “I mean, I’ve heard all about you! The singers love to make songs of your great deeds in battle, and we get them even here, in the end.”  
Haleth raised an eyebrow. “Do you now? Well, I suppose I should be resigned to it. Songs of great deeds of battle make a change from the excessively sweet love songs singers seem to favour so much, which can grown rather boring after a while, I find.”  
"Andreth’s in love!" piped up Beril. Andreth tried to kick her under the table but missed, stubbing her toe on the table leg instead. "With an elf Prince! One of the ones from over the sea, so he says. And he loves her back too, oh you should see it, Lady Haleth, it’s ever so romantic!”  
Haleth frowned, seeing Andreth’s blush. “Truly?”  
"Yes" admitted Andreth, raising her head. She had spoken little to anyone of Aegnor, but the words sounded good in her ears. In love. “He…” she was unsure of how much to say, but she felt instinctively as though she could trust this woman, with her bright, inquistive dark eyes, and broad, open face. “…He is Aegnor, of the house of Finarfin. I… I love him. And he loves me. So yes, that makes us in love I suppose.” She cringed at how awkward the words sounded, and yet she could not deny that it felt almost a relief to say them aloud.  
"They’re going to get married!" added Beril cheerfully. Andreth opened her mouth to speak again but Haleth beat her to it, looking slightly alarmed.   
"I don’t know that that is such a good idea" said Haleth, an unexpected flash of alarm passing momentarily across her face. "My heart tells me this will end painfully. For both of you, perhaps."  
"It doesn’t need to!" protested Andreth, surprising herself with courage from she knew not where. "He does love me, I am certain."  
Haleth looked concerned. “I never said he didn’t. But truly, if he loves you, that worries me all the more. If you were my own daughter, I would not like the idea of… still.” She smiled again, broadly and warmly, as though putting her forebodings aside. “Far be it for me to tell you what to do. I always loathed that, myself, and I’m sure you’ll have plenty more ‘advice’ from people who have decided that your affairs are their concern before this is done.” Her tone was amused now.   
Andreth wondered if she had caused offence. “I did not mean…”  
"Hush now, child" said Haleth, smiling again. "Now, I hear from this charming young lady here" she indicated Beril, "that you read a lot? You must know some good stories…"   
Andreth nodded, her eyes widening. “We’ve got lots of stories here, and songs too. Would you like to hear one?”  
"She’s a good singer!" put in Beril, and Andreth flushed again. "And I know the songs too!"  
"My dears, I’d love nothing better!"


End file.
